Fated Deception
by Kate Shephard
Summary: “Oh, you think so, huh?” Sawyer hit the ball back to her with ease. “I’ve been playin’ this game since I got here, Sweetheart. The only way you’re gonna beat me is if you’ve been playin’ since you were born.”
1. Fated

Sadly, I do not own LOST.

This plot is based off of a book I read. I'm trying it, having no idea how it will turn out. Please review and tell me what you think, so I know.

* * *

"You can sleep if you want, you know!"

The voice was hard to hear over the roar of the engine. Kate chose to ignore it, resting her head against the window, the color drained from her face. Planes had never been something she was very fond of. Add planes to the dark and the fact they were going somewhere she really didn't want to be…it was like a nightmare. For the past hour she had tried to sleep, but it was impossible. The tiny, private plane was a lot bumpier than the bigger planes. And it was loud. Even with the earmuffs, for awhile she thought she was going to go deaf.

"We still have about an hour left. Might as well rest up!"

The seventeen year old glanced over at the marshal beside her, frowning slightly. Silent, she turned her head again so she was looking back out the window.

"_Wake up, Girl! Get your ass out of bed!"_

_Kate rolled over, putting her pillow over her head. "Get out of my room," she mumbled, half asleep. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she was roughly pulled to her feet. Eyes fluttering open and shut, she glanced at Wayne with a slight frown, shrugging his hand roughly away from her shoulder. "Get out."_

"_Shut your mouth, you little bitch," Wayne spat, grabbing her arm hard enough to leave marks. "Get downstairs before I shove you downstairs." He pulled on her arm, ignoring her struggle to pull her arm out of his grasp._

_Reluctantly, she followed him. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she could hear sobs coming from the living room and shot Wayne a cold glare. "What did you do to her?"_

"_It's not what I did this time," Wayne told her, glaring right back at her. "This time it's what you did, you brat."_

Sighing, Kate watched the nothingness below them, knowing they had to be going over water or somewhere that no one lived. There were no lights and from the faint light of the moon, she could see that everything was flat with no large objects. "I didn't even do anything," she muttered, knowing that they couldn't hear her over the noise. Her eyes traveled over to the pilot, and half of her wanted to grab onto the controls and crash them. But then she wouldn't get to see her mother or father again. And who knew what Wayne was doing to her mother right now.

"_I didn't do anything and you know it."_

"_Just keep telling yourself that, Katie. Just keep telling yourself that." Wayne shoved her into the living room._

"_Don't call me that," Kate snapped before looking over at Diane. "Ma?" she asked. "What's going on?"_

"_The police are coming," Wayne answered for Diane. "They're coming and they're taking you far away." He leaned close to her ear, whispering. "And if we're lucky, you won't come back."_

_Kate stepped away from him, tears stinging her eyes. She turned back to Diane, walking quickly over to her. "Mama, I didn't do anything!" she told her. "He's lying! He's…"_

"_Enough!" Diane looked at her tearfully. "Stop that right now, Katherine. I've had enough of your lying." Without another word, she got to her feet. After running her hand through her blond hair, she headed upstairs._

"_Mama, I'm not lying!" Kate told her. "I swear!" She tried to followed her, freezing when the doorbell rang. She glanced over at the door and then at Wayne, who was going to get it. She had to get away. Turning, she scrambled up the stairs, tripping right before she got to the top. With a small moan, she stayed there, listening as a man came in. Next thing she knew, cold handcuffs were being snapped around her wrists._

Her eyes actually drifted shut, but she forced them open again, not daring to sleep. And she didn't sleep. Not for the whole other hour.

---

"Come on, you babies! Get moving! Get moving!"

Several kids looking to be from ages thirteen to eighteen were on the ground, doing what seemed to be continuous pushups that had lasted for at least an hour. All of them looked exhausted, some more than the rest.

"No wonder your parents sent you here! Look at all of you!" The man shook his head in disgust.

One of the boys stopped moving, glaring up at the man who was yelling at them. "How 'bout you let us go get some breakfast now, eh Danny?" he asked.

The man walked over to him, looking down at him with a shake of his head. "Why didn't I hear a Sir in that sentence, James?" he asked him. "Or should I say Sawyer? Which would you prefer?"

"Well how nice of you to ask," Sawyer said. "Now should I call /you/ Bastard or Asshole? Which would you prefer?"

Danny put his foot on Sawyer's back, shoving him hard on his stomach. "That's a five mile run your just earned yourself, Boy. Next time maybe you'll learn to keep your mouth under control." He backed away from him, scanning the other kids. He laughed when he saw a fat one at the end that looked like he was still struggling on his first pushup. "Pathetic," he told him, shaking his head. "Down right pathetic." The sound of a plane above them caught his attention and he glanced up then glanced back at the kids again. "Go get something to eat, Brats."

They began to get up and leave, Sawyer still lying on his stomach, glaring at the grass. Another young man stopped beside him, offering his hand down to help him up. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright," Sawyer informed him, slowly standing up without the help of the other boy's hand. He looked at him in disgust. "Get out of my way, Jackass," he said, shoving past him to go get some breakfast.

Jack sighed and shook his head, following a few feet behind everyone else.

---

The landing was bumpy and Kate was convinced they were going to crash for a moment. She watched the marshal climb out of the plane, then flinched as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out with him.

Edward pulled a key from his pocket and jammed it into the handcuffs, unlocking them and taking them. "Don't need those anymore," he told her, a smirk crossing his lips. "You're not going to get very far if you try to run. Either the polar bears or the monster will get you. And if you manage to avoid those, the sickness will."

_Polar bears? Monsters? Sickness? _Kate snorted. "Whatever," she muttered, glancing around at the empty jungle.

Edward shook his head. "From now on, you will refer to me as Sir every time I speak to you," he told her. "You'll refer to the women here as Ma'am. If you don't you'll be punished. And you will not talk back or talk sarcastically, got it?"

Kate looked back over at him, frowning even more. "Okay," she said.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "What was that?" he asked.

Kate paused then sighed. "Okay, Sir," she said.

"Good girl." Edward began to head through the jungle, Kate following slightly behind them. He began to explain all the things that went on at the school as she pretended to listen and care about what he was talking about. He talked for about fifteen minutes before they came to what looked like a little village.

Kate had to keep her jaw from dropping. The place was just like a mini town. Houses were spread out, all of them having gorgeous yards. There was what looked to be a school. There were several other buildings. It was amazing. _Maybe things won't be so bad here after all. This place is beautiful. Way better looking than home._ She followed Edward toward a smaller building that was labeled Office. When he opened the door, she headed inside, glancing around. It was tiny, but extremely nice and tidy. It had nothing but a bookshelf and some filing cabinets, and then a desk. She walked over to the desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

The lady behind the desk looked at her. "Did I say you could sit?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kate looked at her. "Um…well no…" she said. "But I…"

The woman cut her off. "Then why the hell are you sitting? And have some respect, Young Lady."

Kate stood, trying not to look at the woman in disgust. "Sorry, Ma'am," she muttered.

The lady nodded to the chair. "Please have a seat."

Kate stared at her. She rolled her eyes and sat back down, shaking her head slightly.

"You just got a mark added to your PL," The lady informed her.

"What did I do?!" Kate asked, slapping her hands down on the arm of the chair.

"We do not accept eye rolling or headshaking here," The woman told her. "And there's another one for not using Ma'am. Now…" She opened one of the filing cabinets, pulling out a piece of paper. "We have forty-two rules here," she informed her. "I'd like these memorized. You'll stay in the holding place until you can recite them to me without screwing them up, got it?" She waited for an answer. "Got. It?"

"Got it, Ma'am," Kate replied.

"Edward."

Edward glanced at the woman then at Kate. "Come on, Katherine," he said, heading out of the building. He waited until she was up and following him then led her out of the little building to a building ever smaller beside it.

Kate held onto the paper, staring at the building he took her too. "This is where I'm staying, Sir?"

"Look at number ten on your list," Edward told her, opening the door and nodding for her to get inside.

Kate sighed and walked in, skimming down the list of rules. _10. Questions are not to be asked._ She narrowed her eyes. _You've gotta be kidding me. _The door slammed behind her once she was in and she quickly turned around. Walking over to the door, she reached for the handle, but found there was none. She was locked in. A claustrophobic feeling hit her and she turned around again. The room was cramped, containing and desk and a bed with barely any room to walk. _Might as well get started. _She swallowed and sat down on the bed, beginning to read over the rules.


	2. Acquaintances

Still don't own LOST.

I'm not going to be home for awhile. I'll try to get another chapter up on the 16th if you all still want me to keep going. After that, I'll be gone for about a week.

Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

It took three days. Three miserable, long days to get those rules memorized.

The first day, Kate had read over them a few times. She had made the mistake of lying down on the bed as she did it and before she could even get the first ten memorized, she was out like a light. She slept the entire day and sometime into the night. There was no light, so she couldn't even look at them until the morning.

The second day had been not much better. She wasn't tired, but she was incredibly hungry. They had brought her a piece of bread and a glass of warm water, but nothing else for the entire day. It made her try harder though, because she wasn't sure if she could spend another day in that place without going crazy.

On the third day the lady came in and Kate recited all the rules to her just like that.

On the forth day Kate woke up to an announcement that it was nearly breakfast time, and she was beyond glad. Her stomach was killing her from lack of food.

She walked through the cafeteria, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She was sure they stared at all the new kids, but that didn't make it feel any less uncomfortable.

Sawyer smirked and nudged a blond boy beside him then leaned back, watching her from behind. He whistled loudly, causing all the boys to chuckle and the girls to glare at him.

Kate looked over at him coldly, in almost a warning way. _You're lucky I'm too hungry to care_, she thought. Grabbing a tray from one of the counters, she looked at the food, her stomach twisting unhappily. Bread, a cold egg, and water. Carrying it over to the tables, she looked for a place to sit down. No one moved over. Trying not to frown, she walked over to two blond girls, forcing a smile. "Mind if I sit here?"

The one looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Sure," she said, scooting over slightly so she could sit between her and the other girl. "I'm Claire. And that's Shannon."

Kate sat down, looking back and forth between them. She wondered what they had done to get in her. Claire looked to soft to have done anything to bad. And Shannon…well Shannon looked too bitchy to even care about doing anything. "I'm Kate," she said. She glanced down at the food. "Is this what they always have here?"

"Get used to it," Shannon said, eating her food with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kate muttered to herself. She stayed silent now, beginning to slowly eat what food they had given her. Her eyes scanned the cafeteria, studying each and every person. A lot of them did look on the bad side. But a lot of them also looked pretty innocent. Looks could be deceiving though. She knew that. She stopped when she saw the boy who had whistled at her. "Who's that?"

Claire glanced up, looking over at Sawyer. "Him? Oh, he's Sawyer," she told her. "Don't worry about him."

"Us girls always find it best to ignore him," Shannon told her.

Kate nodded slightly. He was very cute, but she decided to go with the ignoring him. He may have been cute, but he also looked like an ass. "And beside him?"

Claire smiled. "Oh that's Charlie," she told her. She waved over at him, grinning as he waved back. "I don't know why he's over there. Usually, he's over here with us." She gave Charlie a weird look, trying to figure out why he was sitting with Sawyer and Sawyer wasn't trying to kill him.

"Claire's madly in love with him," Shannon said loudly in a non-caring voice.

Claire shot her a look. "Shannon!"

For all of breakfast, Kate listened to the two girls talk, occasionally tuning in. At one point two Korean kids, apparently named Jin and Sun sat down across from them, but Kate didn't really pay attention. When she was finished eating, she stood up, heading to take her tray back. As soon as she turned around, she ran right into someone, knocking both of their empty trays on the floor. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, bending down and trying to pick everything up.

"It's okay," Jack told her, getting down on his knees to help. He took barely any notice to the fact that she was new there, not really interested in meeting her all that much. All he wanted to do was do what he was told then get out of there. On the way back to their feet they bumped into each other again, but luckily managed to hold onto their things. "Sorry," he said, glancing at her.

"No. No," Kate said. "Don't apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going." She smiled up at him, looking at him for a moment. When she realized how cute he was, she could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks and quickly looked away.

Jack stared back at her, looking away as soon as she looked away. "Well good luck here," he said, moving past her over to put his tray on the counter.

Kate looked up again as he walked past, watching him with a tiny smile.

"Don't even think about it," Shannon said, also standing. "Every girl in this place likes Jack. You're lucky you even got him to look at you. He isn't interested in girls here."

Kate blinked. "He's gay?" she asked, feeling her heart drop a little.

Claire giggled. "I hope not," she said. "His girlfriend back home would be very disappointed." She too got up.

"Oh," Kate said. She glanced over at Jack for a moment again then followed the two girls to put their trays on the counter. _His girlfriend back home. Right._ _Ugh. What are you thinking, Kate? You're in a place like this and you're looking at boys. Snap out of it._ "So do we continue to stay in that little room?"

"What? Oh, no," Claire said. "That's just for memorizing the rules. You'll get a house now. You'll have to share it with a few other people, but that's not so bad. It's a lot worse when you have to be alone."

Kate nodded slightly. Great. She had to share a house with other people. "Well….when do I get to know what house I'm in?"

"Whenever they feel like telling you," Shannon said, shrugging her shoulders.

An alarm went off so loud it nearly made Kate jump. She looked around, fighting the urge to place her hands over her ears. "What is that?!"

"Come on," Claire said, grabbing her by the arm. "They want us back at our houses. Probably for roll call!"

"But I don't know what house I'm in!"

---

"Here we are, Katherine. This is where you'll be staying." A blond woman stopped by a house near the jungle, pulling a key out of her pocket. "I'm sure you'll like it. This place really isn't that bad." She smiled at her, putting the key in the lock.

Kate fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm sure it's not, Ma'am," she said, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"It's really not," the woman said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She opened the door. "There's a uniform inside for you. It's just like everyone else's. A white shirt and blue jeans. And I'm Juliet, by the way. If you need anything, just come to me."

Kate put on a forced smile, nodding her head. "Will do, Ma'am," she said, walking inside. She turned her head, watching as the door shut and locked behind her before walking forward again. The house was beautiful, looking very clean and homey. A lot better than her own house. "Hello?" she called, frowning when she got no answer. "Hello?!" Maybe she wasn't sharing a house after all. Thank God. She relaxed a bit, looking around as she walked.

Sawyer snickered from inside a closet in the hall, watching for her silently. As soon as her shadow came into view, he flung the door open. "Gotcha!"

Startled, Kate jumped, stumbling backwards into Jack who had ran to see why Sawyer had been yelling.

"Sawyer!" Jack said.

Kate stood up straight. "You asshole!" she yelled, hitting him in the shoulder. "What is your problem?!" She hit him again.

"Ow!" Sawyer said. "Ow! Knock it off!" He grabbed her hand before she could hit him again. "Calm down, Freckles. Don't get your panties in a knot."

Kate glared at him, roughly pulling her hand away. "Idiot," she muttered, turning around to see who she had run into. She froze when she saw Jack. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

Jack chuckled, rubbing his arm where she had slammed back into him. He nodded. "It's starting to get painful."

"Sorry?" Kate offered again, cussing Sawyer out in her head.

Jack just shook his head. He turned heading upstairs.

Kate crossed her arms, watching as he walked away. "What's up with him?"

"Does it matter?" Sawyer asked, grabbing her arms and spinning her to face him. "Just the two of us now, Freckles."

"My name is Kate," She said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Back off." She quickly raised her knee, stopping just before it got to his stomach.

Sawyer let go of her, putting his hands in the air. "It's okay. I like playing hard to get."

Kate let out a disgusted noise then walked away from him. _Well this is going to be fun, isn't it?_

* * *

Please review! It makes me happy and makes me want to update more often. xD 


	3. Trying

Here's another chapter. I apologize for errors, but it was rushed bc I gotta go. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kate came out of the bathroom, staring down at the white t-shirt and jeans that they had given her. They were extremely tight, showing off her body in ways she really didn't want it to be shown off in a house with two boys. The sleeves on the shirt were so short it was almost a tank top and the bottom came up so that her stomach showed. The jeans were hip huggers and so tight she wondered how people could move. Sitting down on a chair in the kitchen, she wondered why she hadn't noticed all the other girls dressing like this sooner.

Glancing around to make sure neither Jack nor Sawyer was there, she picked up a pencil and a piece of paper, wondering if they were allowed to mail letters or not. She doodled for a moment in the corner of the paper before deciding that they probably couldn't. Footsteps behind her nearly startled her and she quickly turned around, sighing when she saw that it was only Jack. Maybe she had got rid of Sawyer. Phft. Yeah right. "Hey," she said in a falsely cheerful voice. "So um…is this how our day goes? Breakfast and they we just like…sit around?"

Jack glanced at her, raising his eyebrows. "Normally we would have school right now," he said. "There's something wrong with the administrator so they were taking this morning to figure things out. I'm guessing they didn't give you a schedule, huh?"

Kate shook her head slightly. "No, they didn't," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess after awhile I'll learn though. Just follow people around until I figure out what I'm doing."

Jack sat down on the chair beside her. "You could do that," he said. "Or I could just write you up a schedule and you could keep it in your pocket. It's not really a hard thing to memorize. Nothing like their rules." He took the piece of paper and pencil from her.

"Alright," Kate said, letting him have it. She watched him as he wrote out a schedule for her. He reminded her of Tom, her best friend back home. Only Tom had wanted to be friends with her from the moment he saw her. This guy…this guy really didn't seem to care to be actual friends with her. Not that it mattered. Leaning her chair back on two legs, she rocked it for a moment, waiting until he was finished.

He pushed the paper back, looking down at his messy, scribbled handwriting. "There you go," he said, hoping that she could read it.

Smiling, Kate put her chair back down on all four legs, taking the paper. "Thanks," she said, getting up. She turned and walked out of the room, beginning to read down over the paper.

Jack stared ahead. "No problem," he said, trying not to glance over as she walked out. It was going to be hard now that there was a girl staying with him. It was easy to ignore the other girls. Most of them were already all over the guys they had been put in a room with. He knew what they wanted, but they weren't going to get it. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair, trying to push the image of Kate in tight clothes out of his mind.

Kate sat down on the couch in the living room, getting comfortable. She smiled slightly for a moment then read down over the schedule.

5:50 - Reveille

6:00 - Physical training

7:30 - Breakfast

8:30 - School

12:00 - Lunch

12:30 - School

3:30 - Various activities

6:30 - Dinner

7:00 - Home

9:30 - Lights out

The schedule didn't seem to hard, she guessed. Maybe if she thought of it like summer camp it wouldn't be that bad. Kate laughed to herself. Yeah right. She folded up the piece of paper and put it in her pocket, rolling over and closing her eyes. She slowly drifted off.

---

Sawyer walked into the kitchen, glancing in the living room at Kate. He smirked slightly. "Finally got myself a girl," he said. "Maybe now I'll be getting out of this place."

Jack glared at him, shaking his head. "No," he said. "We're sticking to the plan." He stood up, pushing his chair in. "The one that involves you, me, Charlie, Claire, Shannon, and Sayid. Okay?"

Sawyer frowned slightly. "What about her?" he asked, nodding toward the living room. "We get outta here and I could still have her." He smirked.

"Stop being an ass, Sawyer," Jack said. "We don't have time for messing around. We need to find a place to build that boat and then get out of here. She could be working for them, for all we know."

Sawyer looked in at Kate again, frowning slightly. He hadn't thought of that. "Fine," he said.

---

Sure enough, at 11:55, a bell type thing rang informing them that it was nearly time for lunch.

Kate shifted slightly on the couch, waking up to find Jack and Sawyer already walking out the door. "Hey, wait up," she said, getting up and quickly following them. She kicked the door shut behind her once she was outside, coming up alongside Jack. She rubbed her eyes, still half asleep, wondering why no one had cared to wake her up so she actually had time to get up.

Sawyer glanced over at her then picked up his speed a bit. "See ya after lunch, Jack-O."

"Alright," Jack said, going to walk with Charlie and Sayid.

Kate suddenly felt stupid when they left suddenly, obviously not wanting to walk with her. She was a bit surprised when Sawyer had walked away. Running her fingers through her messy brown curls, she walked to the cafeteria alone, not even bothering to look for Claire or Shannon.

After Kate got her food, she sat down alone, silently beginning to eat. It didn't take long before someone sat down beside her. She quickly looked over, recognizing the woman as Juliet. She looked to her other side, looking at a man she hadn't seen before. "I didn't do anything wrong, Ma'am," she told Juliet, pushing her food back slightly.

"I know," Juliet said in her disgustingly cheerful voice. "I just have some papers that I would like you to sign." She put a few papers down beside Kate's tray, along with a pen. "If you could just sign those."

Kate looked down at them, the typing so small it hurt her eyes to try and read it. "What are these, Ma'am?" she asked, glancing around at the other kids who were staring at her. Her eyes landed on Jack and she watched him shake his head a few times as if telling her not to sign them.

Juliet smiled sweetly. "Oh, they're just medical forms," she said. "Nothing really. Now, are questions really necessary? Didn't you memorize the rules, Young Lady?" She glanced over at Jack then up at the man. "Richard, please."

The man beside Kate nodded. He walked over to Jack.

"What is he doing?" Kate asked, standing up as she watched Richard pull Jack to his feet then roughly yank him out of the building. "What's going on? He didn't do anything."

"Katherine, would you like to get out of this place?" Juliet asked her. She picked up the forms, seeing that this was not going to work very well right now. "I'll be back later. Enjoy your lunch." She turned and followed Richard out.

"Good goin', Freckles," Sawyer said coldly, bumping her as he walked past, knocking her back down into her seat. He shoved his tray onto the counter then went back to his seat, leaving Kate to sit there in confusion.

---

After lunch, Jack still hadn't come back. Kate sat there on the couch, quietly watching the door in hopes that it would open any moment and he would walk in like nothing ever happened. He had tried to help her, and got punished. She wondered why he had even tried. Before lunch he hadn't even wanted to look at her. With a deep sigh, she watched as Sawyer moved around the house, occasionally cleaning things or moving them around. It was kind of funny to watch, because she never would have thought of him to be someone who cleaned. One of the rules on the list was keep your stuff tidy though.

---

The rest of the day moved entirely slow. Once everyone was headed for various activities, Kate was pulled aside by Juliet again. She got a twisted version of the sex talk, making her completely disgusted. Who in their right mind would tell a teenage girl that sex was normal and it was perfectly okay to want it and have it there where they were?

---

Kate didn't even go to dinner, heading back to her house and plopping down on the chair. Grabbing the remote, she tried to turn on the TV but found that it didn't work. Finally, she just read a book that was in a basket with other books beside the chair.

When Sawyer came back from dinner, she glanced up hopefully, then slowly looked back down again, still on the books second page, reading the same sentence over and over again. "Was he at dinner?" she asked.

"Was he at dinner?" Sawyer mocked her, frowning at her. He headed into the hallway then upstairs, planning on going to bed early.

Not long after he went upstairs, the door opened again. Danny and Richard came on, carrying Jack to his room.

Kate watched with wide eyes. What had happened to him? He looked like he had just went through hell and back. Getting up, she began to move slowly toward the door. Making sure no one was around, she took off outside, making a beeline for the jungle. Maybe…just maybe she could find a way to get away from this place.

Danny had begun to head downstairs, stopping for a moment to watch as she took off. "Richard! Get the dogs!" He took off outside, trying to follow her so he knew where she was.

Richard hurried downstairs, watching what was going on for a moment. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him then ran to a building several feet away and unlocked it.

Two German shepherds went racing out of the building and toward where they could see Danny going.

Danny stopped, letting the dog to the rest. He leaned over, panting a bit, then began to walk in the direction the dogs were heading.

Kate ran as fast as she could, but the dogs were faster. One jumped on her, sending her flying to the ground on her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she could feel it's teeth on her arm, regretting what she had just done.

Danny finally caught up, looking down at her in disgust. "Back off," he snapped at the dogs, yanking Kate to her feet. "That's no breakfast for you in the morning."

At the moment, Kate didn't care. She felt like she was going to throw up. She followed as Danny led her back to her house, trying to walk slow, feeling unable to catch her breath. Blood ran down her arm and she hugged her arm to her chest, bright red staining her dirty white shirt. Once she was inside and he let go, she headed upstairs, hoping to find the bathroom.

Jack was at the top of the steps, looking suddenly much better now. He shook his head at her. "They have dogs," he stated the obvious. "There's no point trying to run." He walked into the bathroom, nodding for her to follow.

Kate stared in confusion. What was wrong with these people? One moment they cared, the next they didn't even want to look at her, and then suddenly they cared again! She followed him in, sitting down on the toilet seat and examining her arm.

"The teeth are filed down," Jack said, wetting a rag. "They can't do any major damage by biting." He began to wipe the blood away.

Kate held back a gasp as the rag touched her arm. "What is this place?" she asked, staring at the wall. "What did they do to you?"

Jack ignored her question, tossing the bloody rag into the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a piece of gauze and some tape, taping the gauze over the bite. "It should be fine in the morning."

Kate nodded her head slightly. She stayed silent now, figuring she'd continue to ask him her questions when she felt okay again. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"Don't give them the joy of seeing you cry," Jack told her. He stood up straight, nodding to the cabinet under the sink. "There's more clothes in there. You should probably take a shower." He nodded to her dirty front from falling on the dirt.

Kate nodded slightly, watching him leave.

---

After she had showered and felt reasonably better, she headed into the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. There were only two beds. Was there another room?

Jack stared at her then scooted over on his, not really caring if she slept on his bed or on the floor.


	4. Escape

I've been kinda busy and not really keeping up with reviewers. I want to give a comment to everyone who reviews, so I'm going to take the time to do that now since I appreciate you all so much.

BlueDream1: I'm happy the story caught your interest! I wasn't sure it was going to attract any people, because the plot was so weird, but yay! D  
Erin: P Me? Lazy?! Nuuuuuu.  
One of those Girls: Glad you love it!  
Ender Victorious: Thanks for reviewing!  
Hero Lilly: Hehe. Had to make it those three sharing. xD Don't die! O.O That would be sad.  
Sofia317: Such a long review! xD Yay! I love teen Jate. xD Especially writing it. I have quite a few role plays with Jate as teenagers. Everyone is pretty determined to get away from there. And you haven't even seen the worst of it. You'll find out one of the main reasons that want to get away soon. And yeah...Kate is kinda lost right now with no one telling her what's going on. I don't plan on making her find out very soon either. I hate Juliet in the show. I keep getting bugged to kill her in the fic. xD I have two deaths planned for this fic so far, both of which I'm a bit unsure of. And don't worry about how long your review was. It made my day much more happier. DDDDD  
LovebirdsJATE: I hope you decide that you like my fic.

This is my last update for a week since I'll be on vacation. Please review if you're reading! Even if it's just a "xD"!

* * *

Kate watched him as he moved over. Crossing her arms tightly across her chest, she walked over to the bed. "Thanks," she mumbled, pulling the covers back and climbing up onto the bed. She paused. "And um…thanks for earlier. What was that about anyway?"

Jack looked at her, wanting more than anything to just go to sleep. "It was nothing," he said. "Just don't sign your name on anything." He closed his eyes.

Looking at him, Kate sighed quietly. Why would no one give her answers to anything. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble," she said, ignoring that he was obviously tired and wanted to stop talking. "What did they do to you? It looked pretty bad when you came back."

"It was nothing. Go to sleep, Kate." Jack rolled so his back was to her. "Goodnight."

Kate stared at his back for a few moments. "Jack?"

"What?"

"Can I…have that side of the bed?"

Jack rolled onto his back, turning his head to look at her. "What's wrong with that side?" he asked.

"I can't sleep on this side." She shifted slightly, looking at him. "Please?"

"Will you actually go to sleep?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Kate nodded her head, sitting up slightly. She waited until he gave her the okay, then climbed over him as he moved under her to get to the other side of the bed. Still under the blankets, she got slightly tangled up, falling on top of him. "Sorry." She quickly got off of him, snuggling against the pillows on the other side of the bed.

Jack closed his eyes as she fell right on him. He waited till she moved, then moved over further, rolling onto his side.

"Jack?"

"What, Kate?"

"How long have to been here?" Kate propped herself up against the pillow slightly.

"I thought you were going to go to sleep." Jack said, opening one eye to look at her. "You're making me regret sharing my bed."

Kate sunk back against the pillows with a sigh. "Sorry."

"Go to sleep, Kate."

"Night, Jack."

"Kate."

"What?"

Jack groaned. He rolled so his back was to her, yanking the blankets up over his head.

"Sorry," Kate whispered, trying not to smile. She closed her eyes. The bed was small, leaving not much room to move around. When she did finally fall sleep, she ended up diagonal, her head resting against his back.

---

"Yo, Jack-O. Get up." Sawyer glanced around the dark room then back down at Jack again. He shook him slightly. "We gotta go."

Jack slowly opened his eyes, trying to look at Sawyer through the dark. He shifted slightly, trying to move off the bed without waking Kate. He glanced back and watched her roll onto her stomach then stood and headed toward the window. "Are Charlie and them out there yet?" he whispered.

Sawyer shrugged. "How should I know?" He opened the window them began lowering himself to the ground, quickly followed by Jack.

Kate kept her eyes closed, listening to them as they left the building. Once she was sure they were gone, she opened her eyes and sat up, glancing over at the window. Half asleep, she stood and walked over, watching them run into the jungle. Not sure why, she began lowering herself out the window also.

Once she was down on the ground, she glanced around to make sure it was all clear. When she saw nothing, she headed the way that they had gone. It was almost impossible to see where she was going, the dense jungle providing little light. Several times a tree root or something got in the way and she tripped.

After fifteen minutes of walking, she began to realize how stupid leaving the room was. She had no idea where she was going. She turned to the way she thought she had come and began to head back, looking around. A noise in the jungle made her jump and she walked a little faster until she was running. There was a light in the distance she immediately thought it was where she was supposed to be. She ran towards it. Just as she got there, the light went out and she couldn't see who was there or what was going on.

Sawyer spotted her just as Charlie put out the fire. He grabbed her, pushing her down to the ground so she couldn't go anywhere.

Kate froze as she was knocked to the ground, staying still, unsure of who was holding her there or what they planned on doing.

"Sawyer? Where are you?" Jack headed toward where he had last been, his hands held out in front of him. He tripped over his leg, falling on both him and Kate. "Damnit!"

Kate let out a breath, leaning her head back against the dirt. "Sorry, Jack."

---

Kate woke up to the hard bed, convinced that the night before had been a dream. She was pressed against Jack again, lying on top of his arm with her head half on his pillow. She didn't know why she had woken up until she felt herself being shook.

"Kate? Kate! Could you move?!" Jack tried to tug his arm out from under her, it having fallen asleep about an hour before. "Get up."

Kate frowned, rolling away from him, burying her face in her pillow. Her neck and back were stiff, but she was sure they would have been worse if she had slept on the floor. "Leave me alone," she mumbled tiredly, pulling the blankets over her head.

Jack rolled his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his arm, shaking his head at her. "Tonight you can sleep with Sawyer."

Sawyer smirked. "Sleep with Sawyer. Sounds like a plan." He finished getting dressed.

Jack gave him a look of disgust. He glanced back down at Kate. "Fine. If you don't want to get up, then you can deal with the consequences." He stood and grabbed his clothes then headed into the bathroom to shower.

Kate groaned, slowly sitting up. She noticed Sawyer smirked at her and narrowed her eyes. "Shut up." She tried to fix her hair then grabbed her clothes and waited for the bathroom. She paused then looked over at him again. "What were you all doing outside last night?" she asked. "What the hell is going on in this place?"

Sawyer raised his eyebrows. "Ain't no one gonna tell you," he said, chuckling.

"Why?" Kate asked. "Why won't any of you even tell me?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes. Yes, I do want to know…considering I'm stuck here with it!"

"Well…I'll tell you." Sawyer smiled at her slightly. "But I want some things in return, deal?"

"Deal."


	5. Deceit

Jex was written by Erin. Why? Cause I'm lazy. P

* * *

"Sex," Sawyer said.

Kate blinked in surprise. "W-what?" she replied, not quite sure if she heard him right.

"Did I stutter?" Sawyer glanced around, then moved over, sitting down beside her. "Have it with me and I'll tell you everything you want to know about this place. Deal?"

"No!" Kate blurted out, frowning at him. She didn't take it into consideration, nor did she want to. "No." Getting up, she gave him a completely disgusted look. "You're sick." She grabbed her clothes then went to another room to change.

Sawyer frowned, shaking his head slightly as she left. Well that hadn't gone over very well. "Time for plan B then," he muttered.

"Plan B?" Jack asked, walking back into the room. "Plan B for our escape plan?"

Sawyer opened his mouth to say 'no', but paused, thinking for a moment. He nodded. "Plan B for our escape plan."  
---

Later that afternoon, after an extremely long morning, Kate sat down at the lunch table next to Claire. She was starving, though she wasn't sure if she even had enough strength to lift her food to her mouth.

"It gets better after you get used to it," Claire said.

"No, it doesn't," Shannon said, looking equally tired. "It gets worse."

"Shan," Claire said, frowning at her.

"It's true," Shannon said. She shrugged her shoulders, freezing as she saw Juliet walking toward their table.

Kate looked up, wondering if she was coming back to talk to her again. She nearly sighed in relief when Juliet stopped at Claire instead.

Juliet smiled at Claire, sitting down beside her. "How are you today, Miss Littleton?"

Claire forced a smile on her face. "Just fine, Ma'am," she lied.

Juliet nodded slightly. "I'd like you to find Mr. Pace and meet me outside, okay?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." She glanced around for Charlie.

"Thank you." Juliet patted her back then got up, leaving the cafeteria.

Claire watched her leave then slowly got up, glancing worriedly at Shannon and Kate. "I guess this is goodbye then," she said, leaning down and hugging Shannon.

Shannon frowned, hugging her back slightly for only a second before pulling away. "I'm sure where they're taking you is good," she lied, the look on her face proving it was a lie.

"Yeah," Claire said, nodding slightly. She turned to Kate. "Good luck here."

Confused, Kate frowned at her. "Goodbye? Good luck? What the hell is going on?"

Ignoring her question, Claire turned and went to find Charlie and leave.

Kate turned back to Shannon, standing up. "I'm going to find out what's going on." She shoved her seat back.

"Kate, no," Shannon said, also standing. "They're going to take you to the SR."

"I don't even know what /that/ is!" Kate said. She turned and walked past their table, heading stubbornly toward the adults. She was shocked when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her sideways. Loosing her balance, she dropped to the floor, her head smacking off the dirty wood. Everything went blurry, but she could faintly see Jack leaning over her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked, looking down at her, keeping a firm grip on her arm. "Are you stupid? You think you're too good to just obey the rules?"

Kate stared up at him, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't tell if the tears were from the pain or from the embarrassment of everyone staring at her and whispering. "What is /wrong/ with you?!" she asked in a harsh whisper, yanking her arm away. She dizzily sat up, pressing her hand to the back of her head. "If you don't like me, then just let me alone."

Jack snorted. "Let you alone?" he asked. "Let you alone and get all three of us in trouble?" He pulled her up to her feet.

"Why would you get in trouble for what I do?" Kate asked, glaring at him. She clenched her jaw, getting upset that she couldn't seem to understand anything in this place.

"Because that's how it works, Kate." Jack stared at her for a moment. He glanced over at Sawyer who winked at him. He looked back at Kate, staring into her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Kate stared back at him, surprised at how he could treat her so horribly and then suddenly change all nice like it was nothing. "What do you think?" she replied coldly. "You made me smack my head off the floor." After a moment, she began trying to avoid his eyes that now looked ever so worried and comforting. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her and turned her back again. "Just let go, okay?"

"Hey, I'm sorry," Jack said, ignoring everyone who was staring at them, looking almost as confused as Kate. "Let me take you back to the house and look at your head."

Kate swallowed. Her head did hurt. And he did owe her. "Okay," she said quietly, wanting to get out of the cafeteria. She rubbed at her eyes, letting him lead her out.  
---

"Does it hurt much?" Jack asked, sitting beside her on their bed, handing her an icepack.

"No," Kate lied, taking the ice and holding it against her head. She shifted slightly then lied back against the pillows, watching him carefully.

Jack stared at her, going over Sawyer's plan over and over in his head. This was wrong. This was so wrong. No matter how she had gotten there, she didn't deserve this. But it was a way out. "You sure?" He lied down beside her, tucking a curl behind her ear. "I didn't mean for you to fall."

Kate watched him carefully. "You both want the same thing, don't you?" she asked. "You get a girl in your room and you think you can use me to satisfy yourselves." She sat up, hitting him in the chest with the icepack.

Jack frowned, also sitting up. "What?" he asked. "Hey…" he said softly, putting his hand on her arm. "Come here."

Kate shoved his hand away. "What is wrong with you?!" Her voice came out slightly high-pitched, making her feel disgusted with herself. Tears began to fill her eyes again. Was that all she was good for? It was what the boys at school wanted. What Wayne always wanted. "You…you…"

Jack pulled her back to him before she could get the words out. "Did they work you hard today?" he asked, holding the ice against her head for her.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she was pulled against him. He was warm and comfortable. He had a safe feeling that nothing else here seemed to be able to give her. Something nothing anywhere seemed to give her.

Jack put the ice down, moving his hands to her shoulders. "You're tense," he said, beginning to rub them gently.

Kate nearly laughed. Well duh. She wanted to pull away and find somewhere else to stay. Live behind the bushes if she had to. But him rubbing her shoulders felt so good. Tired, she leaned against him.

Jack leaned over, kissing her neck.

"What are you doing?" Kate whispered, lifting her head to look at him.

Jack slid his hand through her hair. "Just relax," he whispered. He moved so he was slightly over her.

Kate stared into his brown eyes, giving in. She was too tired to fight him. She was upset and her entire body ached. And he was comforting.

Jack slid his hand through her hair, feeling like the worst guy on the face of the earth. He leaned down, softly kissing her lips. "I'm sorry I was an ass earlier," he whispered. "You'll understand soon." He caressed her cheek with his thumb, hoping the tears he felt weren't from fear. He already felt like the scum of the earth for doing this.

Kate closed her eyes as he kissed her, trying to figure out if how right this felt overcame how wrong it felt. "J-Jack…"

"Shhh." Jack kissed her jaw and then her lips again.

Kate closed her eyes, a few more tears managing to squeeze themselves out from under her lids and down her cheeks as she felt his lips against hers. It would have been so much easier if his lips had been harsh and demanding, then she would have known what reaction to have. But Jack's lips were soft and kind and coaxing and it confused her.

Jack slowly swept his fingers down her arm and back up, trying to ignore the fact that she was shaking as he kissed her, trying to make it sensual, to get her to open up more and trust him.

Kate pulled her lips away with a whimper, obviously frightened of what could happen.

"Shhh," Jack repeated, looking down at her. "I won't hurt you. Not purposely. I promise." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck, trailing down to her covered shoulder. "Just relax," he murmured against her.

Kate shivered slightly, leaning her throbbing head back into the pillow and closing her eyes.

Jack slid his fingers tips under her white shirt, sliding up while white mumbling for her to stay relaxed, and that he wouldn't hurt her, meanwhile feeling lower than dirt.

Kate stiffened though, feeling his index finger come into contact with the under swells of her breasts, gently trying to slip under the confines of her bra.

"I promise," Jack repeated and kissed her neck again gently, willing her to calm herself as his hand moved under the cloth of her bra, gingerly cupping her breasts in both of his hand, running his palms over her nipples until he felt them begin to harden.

Kate inhaled sharply and let out a startled cry when her shirt was suddenly pulled up over her head, soon followed by her bra. She made quick to cover her exposed breasts, looking away from him in shame and embarrassment.

"Kate," Jack gently took her hands and pulled them from her chest, leaning down and kissing each sensitive bud in turn. "It's ok."

Slowly, her green eyes opened and Kate looked down at him, feeling an odd chill run up her spine when he kissed one of her nipples again. Suddenly she heard a zipper and she panicked for a second, flinching as harsh memories rushed back to her. She felt prodding fingertips sliding down the front of her pants and stopping at the juncture of her thighs and she gasped aloud when the gentle sensation of his finger caressing her through her underwear came into realization for her.

"There you go." Jack whispered in her ear. "See? I'm not hurting you." He let his fingers stroke her until he felt that she had calmed, then slid under her underwear, swiftly entering her with his middle finger, stopping at the knuckle and withdrawing it slowly before pushing it back in.

Kate's eyes shot open once more at the feeling of being invaded and she looked up at the boy leaning over her in uncertainty. He leant down and lightly kissed her lips again as he pulled his hand away from her pants and he began sliding them down her thin legs.

She shifted, embarrassed, and tried to turn to hide herself.

'Wait," Jack said, rolling her body back and sitting up, pulling his own shirt off, revealing a lovely mixture of muscles that weren't flat, nor to toned, and she felt herself blush as she reached up and touched his abs.

Jack inhaled sharply and seemed to hold him breath, surprised at her actions. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it before releasing it and leaning over her once more, his mouth finding her.

Another zipper sounded and Kate found herself too distracted to tense up at it, nor when she felt her own underwear being slid away from her body, exposing her completely.

Realization didn't hit her until she felt his hand on her bare thigh, coaxing her to spread her legs for him and she broke the kiss with a whimper. "Jack wait I-."

Jack placed a light finger to her lips, now a rosy pink color from his kisses. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you." He reminded.

Kate looked back and forth between his eyes before slowly easing her legs apart, letting him shift between them and bend over her to kiss her chin gently.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs, prodding her entrance with his length for a few seconds before pushing deep within her.

Kate's mouth opened in a silent cry and she clung to Jack desperately, tilting her head back.

Jack trailed kisses down the side of her neck, closing his eyes as he continued cursing himself in his mind, thrusting in and out of her over and again.

Kate stared up at the ceiling, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "J- Jack..."She moaned.

"I know," Jack murmured hoarsely in her ear and buried his face in her hair, his speed picking up.

"I- I cant," Kate whimpered quietly. "Jack."

Jack lifted his head up and looked down at her, not stopping his movements. "You can. Shhh," he said gently and kissed her lips in a soft peck, speeding up more.

Kate closed her eyes, keeping her arms around him, pulling him back down against her.

Seconds passed like hours and the rhythm sped up, Kate now rocking her hips up against him with each trust and soon, much to both of their surprise, Kate moaned and shuddered under him, her walls closing around him tightly, forcing him to cum hard within her.

She opened her eyes to look up at him as he moaned and froze for a moment before collapsing on top of her. Their sweat mingled together and they both tried to stop panting.

"Jack," She breathed quietly, looking very confused.

Jack slid out of her and rolled onto his side, pulling her up against him and placing his arms around her. "It's ok now," he said softly.

Kate curled up against him, clinging to him tightly. Silent sobs began to rack her small body. She didn't understand. "I wanna go ho-ome…"

Jack signed deeply. "We all do," he mumbled. "And we will soon."


	6. Deception

This would have been part of a longer chapter, but I was bored, yet too lazy to write the longer one. So here this is. xD  
Ace: Don't worry about being confused at the moment. You read very well. .-  
Gilly: You'll find out what plan B is...very soon.  
Kas & Midnight: If you all weren't so confused, I'd have no reason to write this story. xD Things will be explained.  
Sofia: Your long reviews make me happy. xD And yeah. Soon you'll find out about Jack's attitude and why everything is the way that it is.  
Hero: Can't tell you why Jack feels so horrible, just that having sex w/ Kate was a very mean and heartless thing for him to do. Keep reading.  
Light: This story /will/ be Jate. It will just take some time.  
Everyone else: Thanks so much for reviewing! The more reviews I get, the more I really want to update.

Here's the chapter.

* * *

Later that day, Kate woke up to an empty bed. Her clothes were folded and places neatly beside her and she couldn't help but smile, figuring Jack had done that. Reaching over, she grabbed her underwear and pants then slipped them on. She wondered where Jack had gone to, then it hit her. She was supposed to be doing what they told her to, not lying around in bed. Why hadn't he woken her? Panic washed over her. Quickly she sat up, moaning and almost falling back when pain rushed through her head. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore how badly her head hurt as she slipped her bra and shirt on.

She pushed herself to her feet, trying to decide whether to go out there or just stay safely inside for now. Her punishment might be worse the longer she waited though. Dizzily, she made her way to the door, her hands shaking slightly as she gripped the knob and turned it.

"Nice of you to finally wake up." Juliet walked towards her, shaking her head slightly. She held out the papers in one hand, a pen in the other. "Sign, Katherine."

Staring at her, Kate took a step back. "What are those?" she asked. "I'm not signing anything unless I know for sure what they are."

Juliet frowned at her. "They're just medical forms," she said. "Now if you would just sign them, we could get them out of our way and you wouldn't even have to be in trouble. Not that you're not already not in trouble for not using proper respect."

"No," Kate said firmly. "I'm not sending your damn papers." She glared at her. "You can't make me sign anything."

Juliet sighed. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, Kate." She stepped forward, placing her hand on Kate's arm.

Kate pulled her arm away, taking another dizzy step back. "Just wait until my dad figures out I'm here," she said. "He'll come get me. Just wait until he hears about this horrible place. You'll all be in jail."

"Tom!" Juliet called. She looked at Kate and tilted her head to the side, looking at if she felt bad for her. She took a slight step back.

The man came up the stairs and into the room, turning to Juliet. "Did she sign?"

Juliet shook her head, still looking at Kate. "Take her to the room."

---

Kate stared into the almost empty room in fear. There was a single chair placed in the middle and it didn't look very friendly. Her arm was grabbed by Tom and she was dragged inside. "What is this?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Some kind of joke? Some kind of sick and twisted punishment?"

Tom ignored her, pushing her down onto the heavy wood chair.

The chair was padded all over. Kate's arms were places on the arms of the chairs, strapped down with paddled buckles, the same kind of buckles also holding down her chest, waist, and legs. "W-what are you going to do it me?" She could feel herself begin to quiver and she instantly wished she would have never given in to Jack. He had to be behind this.

Tom lifted a mouthpiece. "Open your mouth."

Kate instantly shut her mouth, shaking her head.

"Either you open your mouth or I'll get someone in here who will open it for you."

Kate slowly opened her mouth, only to have the disgusting red mouth piece shoved in. She had a feeling it hadn't been washed either. Her stomach did a flip flop and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to vomit with that thing in her mouth.

Tom picked up a sack, placing it over her head. "Juliet will be back later. Maybe by then you'll be ready to sign." He turned and left, shutting the door and leaving her in the darkness.

Seconds passed like hours. At first it wasn't that bad, just terrifying. After awhile, it started though. Kate's arms started to itch and she tried to squirm in the seat, desperate to reach over and scratch them. The itchiness spread across her body and lasted for what seemed like ever until it stopped. She began to feel rather out of it, imagining sometimes that she was out of the chair and walking around the room. Other times, it was as if she were at home, just going about her normal day. She could see it, and feel it, and hear it, and even smell it. It all seemed so real.

After what felt like decades to her, the door swung open and she could hear footsteps coming into the room. At first, she thought she was hallucinating again. The bag was pulled from her head and the mouthpiece torn from her mouth. She stared at the person in front of her, unable to make out who they were.

"Sign, Kate."

Kate could barely understand what they were saying. Something in her gut told her to refuse though. "No," she slurred.

The person picked up the mouthpiece, moving it back towards her mouth.

Kate panicked. "Okay."

"Good girl." Juliet placed the pen in her hand and the papers on her lap.

Kate scribbled her name down, knowing it was messy because she could barely control her movements or see where she was writing. "T-there. Let me go."

Juliet unbuckled her, then stepped back. "It's dinner time, if you can make it. I'll have someone from your house come and get you." She turned and left.

Kate looked around the dark cement room then tried to push herself to her feet. Her legs refused to work and she collapsed to the floor, curling up slightly. Tears stung her eyes as she lay there, too weak to get up. More footsteps made her tense up and she refused to look up to see who it was.

Jack knelt down beside her, brushing her hair away from her face so he could see her. "Hey. You can hear me right?"

Kate recognized the voice. She quickly and clumsily brought her up hand, swatting his fingers away from the side of her head. "How could you do this so me?" she asked, trying her hardest not to cry. Just the thought of everything that was happening made her feel sick. "You ass."

Jack ignored what she was saying. He rolled her over then lifted her up into his arms. "Let's make sure you're okay then get you some food."

Kate closed her eyes. She weakly tried to get away from him, but found she didn't even have enough strength to do that. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, Kate." Jack carried her out of the room and toward the cafeteria. "Eating and sleeping here are the most important things. If you don't do them, you're going to end up making yourself sick. And they're not going to care." He put her on her feet outside, holding her up. "You think you can stand?"

Kate leaned against him, trying to stand straight up without collapsing. "Why do you care?" she asked. "You're the one who just got me in trouble!"

Jack sighed. "Kate, I didn't," he told her, shaking his head. "That wasn't me. I got it too. I just didn't know you would get it worse."

Kate shook her head, leaning on him less and less as her strength slowly came back. "I just want to go back to bed."

"You have to eat supper, Kate." Jack helped her even as she stood, not wanting her to collapse. "You're going to feel awful if you don't."

"I already feel awful," Kate whispered, more to herself than to him.

Jack sighed. "Well if you don't eat, you're going to feel worse. So stop arguing with me and come get some supper."

Kate stood there for a moment, then slowly followed him inside.


	7. Empathy

Sorry, it's so short. I suck at writing long chapters. Heh. But here it is. R&R please.

* * *

Jack walked from the bathroom into the bedroom, plopping down on the edge of the bed. With a deep sigh, he put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.

"How is she?" Sawyer looked up from the book he was reading, raising his eyebrows. "Think it's going to work?" he asked.

Jack was silent, not even looking over toward the other bed. He scooted over on the bed more then lied down, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes fluttered open and shut a few times. He rolled over, yanking the blanket up over his body.

"Well?" Sawyer asked, narrowing his eyes at him. "Do you think it's going to work or not?"

Jack slowly opened his eyes, looking over at him. "It might," he said. His words seemed to please the other boy. "And if it does…you're not involved in the plan."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sawyer put the book down, sitting up a bit more. "It's my plan. You don't get to change it."

Jack pushed himself up, swaying a moment before glaring at him. "We're not going by your plan anymore," he said. "We were going by your plan when I was stupid enough to think it was a good one. You never told me your idiotic plan would involve getting her in trouble. Or that it would involve making an innocent girl so scared she won't even come out of the bathroom. So screw your plan. We're going with mine now."

"And what the hell is your plan, Angel?" Sawyer asked. "Treat her like a princess and force us all to stay here the rest of our miserable lives?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Jack replied. "But I'm not going to tell you my plan. Because it doesn't involve you." He lied back down and rolled so his back was facing him, closing his eyes again. The room was silent and, thankfully, it stayed that way. He tried to stay awake, but within the next hour, he drifted off.

Kate tried to come into the room as quietly as possible. She let the light off, using the wall to feel her way over to the bed with Jack. A light from the bathroom was kind of helping her find her way though. She finally found her side of the bed. Pausing for a moment, she wiped her eyes before climbing onto her side of the bed. There was a big lump and she fell on top of it with a soft 'oof'. It took her a moment before realizing Jack must have rolled over onto her side.

Shifting slightly, Jack slowly opened his eyes. He groaned tiredly, trying to look up at her. She quickly climbed off the bed, leaving the room. He got up, rubbing his eyes before following her out. "Kate," he whispered. "Stop."

Kate froze, knowing she had no other choice. There was nowhere to go or hide. He'd get to her no matter what she did. She slowly turned to face him, tear-filled eyes staring at the wall.

Jack stared at her, not at all shocked by her appearance. It wasn't much different than his had been the first day he had encountered their big punishment. Her face was pale and tear-streaked. And instead of her own pajamas, she was just wearing one of his shirts. He slowly approached her, trying to seem unthreatening. "I was waiting for you," he said softly. He reached his hand out, hesitantly running his fingers up and down her arm. She didn't move. "I wanted to talk to you."

Kate managed to glance at him for a quick moment. "I just wanna go to bed," she mumbled, her voice thick from crying. She didn't want to beg him, though she felt tired enough to.

"I know," Jack said. He couldn't even imagine how she must be feeling. Her body was a lot smaller than his. It definitely could not take as much. "But just give me a moment. A moment and then you can go to bed. Okay?"

Kate sniffled. She gave a small nod of her head.

"Good." Jack nodded. "Good. Thank you." He paused, trying to figure out where to start. "I didn't lie to you, Kate," he told her. "When I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, I wasn't lying to you. What happened was a plan misunderstood."

Kate stared at him, her chin quivering. What did he mean by that? A plan misunderstood? Jack went on.

"But it's not going to happen again. I can promise you that, but you need to do some things for me, Kate. Can you help me?"

Kate didn't answer. She wasn't sure if she should trust him. Her face scrunched up slightly. It was so easy to start crying when you already spent hours crying and all you wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey. Hey. Don't cry." Jack ran his hand over his hair. "How about this. I'll tell you what you need to do and then you can decide." He still got no answer, but he just went on. "You need to stay away from Sawyer. Anything he does…anything he tells you…You need to come to be about it. And you need to trust me. You need to believe me when I tell you I'm not going to hurt you or I'm going to make sure you're okay. And there's one more thing. When I tell you not to agitate them, you need to listen to me. Can you just do those simple things?"

Kate wasn't sure what she had expected, but that wasn't it. She nodded her head slightly, bringing one hand up to rub her eyes.

"Good." Jack sighed. He nodded for her to follow before making his way back into the bedroom. He sat down on his side, then looked at her, trying to see her through the darkness.

Kate followed him silently. She stopped when he sat down on the bed, sitting down beside him and scooting over to her own side.

Jack helped her to her side of the bed, then got comfortable on his. "Sleep well," he whispered, not wanting to wake up Sawyer. "I'll get your stuff ready in the morning so you can sleep longer." He rolled onto his side so he was facing her, trying to get comfortable again as she lied down. She was half on his pillow, curled up under all the blankets. He waited until she was settled before letting his arm rest over her waist. "You okay for the night? Don't need anything?"

Kate tensed up as she felt him touch her, but then relaxed again. She was too tired to fight him. "Mmm mmm." She let her eyes fall shut. After a moment, she slowly sat up. "Where are my clothes?"

"Don't worry about them," Jack replied. He ran his fingers up and down her side. "Just keep my shirt on if you're not feeling to good. Something tight is just going to make you feel sicker."

Kate nodded slightly. She slowly lied back down again, curling up against him. Despite the fact she was sure it wasn't cold in the room, she was absolutely freezing. That chair had messed with everything. Her head, her stomach, her temperature. Luckily, he was warm and let her rest comfortable against him.

It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep. Sawyer lie awake on his bed, staring up into the darkness. A frown was plastered on his face, though it couldn't be seen. Rolling onto his side, he shook his head slightly. If only Jack would have gone with his first plan. If he would have gone with the first plan, he wouldn't have to face the plan Sawyer had just thought up.

* * *

The morning bell rang through the darkness at what seemed like way to early. Jack rolled over onto his side with a frown, gently putting his hands over Kate's ears to block out the noise. She shifted slightly, but stayed asleep. When the noise stopped, Jack slowly slipped out of bed. He glanced over at Sawyer's bed, only to find him gone already. Figured.

Getting himself showered and dressed only took a few minutes. When he was finished taking care of himself, he got out Kate's clothes, putting them down on the end of the bed. He stared at her silently, unsure of whether to run the shower water for her or not. She needed one, but he didn't know if she was up to it. She needed sleep more than she did a shower. So instead of waking her, he got her dressed. When they only had a moment before they had to be at breakfast, he woke her up.

The day went pretty normal beside the fact she was tired and weak.

In fact. Everything went unusually normal for a few weeks.


	8. Crying

She felt sick. So sick. Grasping the sides of the toilet, she heaved the contents of her stomach into it for the third time that morning. It was early and the bell hadn't even gone off to wake them up yet. Jack was gone though and she had no idea where he was. The morning before, she had diagnosed herself with a stomach bug. The vomiting hadn't started until about an hour ago though. She wanted to cry, but over the past few weeks, her tear ducts had become too proud to hurt.

They pushed and pushed. They pushed her to her limits everyday and she stayed strong. It wasn't until she had been sent to this place that she realized just how strong of a person she was. Despite that she was living in hell, she was thankful for the positive things she was beginning to see in herself. It wasn't all as bad as it had been the first few days. After getting used to the place, it was alright as long as she managed to stay out of trouble. And she did manage to stay out of trouble. She obeyed her authority and avoided Sawyer. She hadn't even seen Sawyer lately. He didn't bother with her and she was glad. Well, he didn't bother with her until now…

The young man found her in the bathroom and he knew that it was the perfect time to take advantage of her. She was vulnerable and Jack was out helping Juliet with God-knew-what. Kneeling down behind her, he supported her with one arm then twisted her hair back away from her face. "You good?" he questioned when she seemed to relax.

The nausea must have effected her judgment. Kate slouched back against him, taking deep breaths in through her nose and letting them out through her mouth. "Yeah," she croaked, voice hoarse from being sick. "I think I'm okay for now. Thanks." It was only a moment. Just a moment that she leaned against him and allowed him to make her feel better. Then she placed her hand on his shoulder and he helped her to her feet. "Where's Jack?"

"Getting things finished around here," Sawyer replied, a handsome smirk tugging at his lips.

"Finished?" Kate gave him a questioning look, her hand still placed on his shoulder. "What do you…?"

"You mean Jack-O never told you his time here was almost up?" Sawyer asked. He shrugged. "Makes sense. With you two getting' all close and what not, he probably didn't want you to start worrying about how you were gonna get along without him." By the look on her face, he could already tell she had forgotten all Jack told her about not listening to a word he said. "Looks like it'll be just you and me now after a few days, Freckles."

"Yeah." It was all she could manage. "I guess so." Rubbing at her eyes, she practically had to drag herself out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get to her clothes for the day.

----------

"Hey." Jack took a seat beside her at the lunch table they had found to sit at together. Unusually, it was only the two of them sitting their today. Shannon, their normal lunch companion, was sitting off by Sawyer, staring at Jack in an awkward way. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hey." Kate stabbed her fork into a piece of guava, pushing the fruit around her plate for a second before lifting it to her mouth.

"Lunch is actually decent today," Jack commented. "Guava, a salad, chicken. Something must be up with…"

"What do you want, Jack?" She swallowed the remainder of guava in her mouth before continuing. "I'm not in the mood today, so just tell me what you want then go away."

"Kate, I sit here and talk to you while we eat lunch every day. What makes you think there's another reason I'm sitting here today?"

"Here. I'm not very hungry." Kate pushed her uneaten food toward him then got to her feet. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"I guess so…" Jack watched her walk away then noticed he was all alone. It was the first time since he had gotten there that he was actually all alone. He glanced down at the food, suddenly not very hungry either.

----------

"Looks like you're feelin' better, Freckles."

"Yeah." Kate grabbed two Ping-Pong rackets and passed him one then also grabbed a Ping-Pong ball from a bag. She headed over to the table. "Whatever bug I caught, I kicked it's ass." She stated that proudly and grinned at him. "Just like I'm going to kick your ass right now." She bounced the ball on the table then gave it a hard hit.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Sawyer hit the ball back to her with ease. "I've been playin' this game since I got here, Sweetheart. The only way you're gonna beat me is if you've been playin' since you were born."

"How do you know I haven't placed since I was born?"

The ball was hit back and forth, neither of them coming close to missing. They were silent for awhile; each was concentrating on beating the other. For once, it was Sawyer who spoke up first.

"So whatever was goin' on this morning," his statement came out as more of a question, "You were complaining about it yesterday too. In the morning."

"So it was a twenty-four hour thing," Kate replied. "There were times in the afternoon I wasn't feeling so good either."

"But it was mainly in the morning," Sawyer said, smirking. "You had sex with Jack-O a few weeks ago. When's the last time you had your girl thing?"

The small white ball went flying past her, smacking Hurley in the back of the head. "Shit."


	9. Enraged

I really wanted to get an update in today. It's my bday though, so I didn't have time to write anything long and spectacular. Here's something though. Enjoy!

And hey...if you don't have anything nice to say in your reviews. Then don't send me any reviews!

Dear, What the Heck!,  
How am I a perv?! You probably reviewed a long time ago and I didn't notice, but I hope you read this. Next time, have the nerve to review non-anonymously so I can actually send you something back outside of the notes on my story. It's just a freakin' story! You have no idea what's going on and have no right to call me names. I bet you've never even read the book. I'm simply mixing it in with the Others. And in case you haven't noticed, Jack actually /likes/ Kate. He's not using her to be selfish. He loves her. You're scared bc you read my story and wonder what kind of visuals go through my mind?! What the heck?! Well this story has an awful lot of reviews, so my mind obviously can't be too different than the people reviewing it. Grow up.  
And Sawyer is a great character on the show.

* * *

Kate stood in the bathroom of her house. The door was wide open and she was opening cupboards and throwing items out into the hallway. "I saw you in here last week," she muttered, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. "Where are you? Where are you?!" She chucked a roll of toilet paper out into the hall and it nearly hit Sawyer in the face.

"Would you calm down, Freckles?! You're acting like the world is ending!" He snapped.

"It is ending!" Kate cried. She grabbed the pregnancy test and turned to face him. "This is what they want, isn't it?! This is why I'm dressed like a slut and sharing a house with two men and why there's pregnancy tests in the bathroom! 'Cause they want me pregnant, don't they?! I'm just a kid…" She broke down, covering her face with her hands.

Jack came rushing down the hall, having heard all the commotion. "Kate, what is…"

"You!" She accused, uncovering her face and pointing the pregnancy test at him. "This is all your fault! You used me, you asshole! What you did could constitute as rape somehow, I bet you, you manwhore!" She stormed out of the bathroom, shoving him in the chest. "You had sex with me and now you get a free pass to leave, don't you?! That's why when Sawyer was hitting on me you made me avoid him! So you could be the one to do this!"

"Kate, it's not what you think. Listen to me." Jack moved to grab her arms.

"Don't touch me," Kate spat. "Don't you even touch me! Why should I listen to you?! You lied to me! You lied. You're leaving and you weren't even going to tell me. You made me love you and all along you were just using me!"

All three of them went silent at that. Kate finally sobbed quietly and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Jack exploding, slamming himself into Sawyer hard enough to knock the other man down.

Sawyer got to his feet, swinging a punch at Jack's abdomen. "I told her what needed to be said," he answered coldly. Leaving Jack to clutch his stomach, he walked away, shaking his head.

Jack slowly leaned back against the wall and slid to the ground. He placed his head in his hands, wondering what he had done. He sat there in silence, dreading when Kate would open the door to face him.

A good two or three minutes passed. "Damn it!" There was a shattering of glass in the bathroom, followed by crying. Jack immediately knew that the test read positive.

"Kate." Juliet came walking down the hall, followed by Sawyer. She wrapped softly on the bathroom door. "Kate, open up. Let me help you."

"Let her alone," Jack snapped, shooting the blond woman a death glare. "This is all your fault."

Juliet turned to face Jack and Sawyer, slowly shaking her head. "This isn't my fault. Which one of you is the father?"

"I am," Jack and Sawyer both responded at the same time. They both paused and glared at each other. "He is," they responded at the same time.


End file.
